Lingering Love
by Silent Parader
Summary: It still hurts. The idea of her leaving is too painful to even remember but I just can't help it... I fell for her and promised never to love anyone but her...


**If you've been wondering, from who the hell  
>I've been getting this from, well, it's from<br>my old, annoying account that I can't seem  
>to open. It's really irritating.<strong>

**From what have I said in my other story,**  
><strong>I intentionally didn't revise anything in this story<strong>  
><strong>to preserve its original state.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy this. I own nothing though**

**I really want to. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lingering Love<strong>

"_For the millionth time, you had smiled at me, bright and beautiful as always. There was something in you that makes me grow weak and happy. That aura of yours, gives off peace, innocence and beauty – beauty to see the good side of the world and nothing but it._

_You were beautiful and perfect for who you were. And I loved it…more than you know. You were my light, my hope, my love and, most especially, my whole life."_

"Ne, Natsume." Her voice, sweet and honest, as usual.

"Hn." Quite a smart reply, huh? Well, she's used to it, anyways.

"It's been so long since I last saw your face."

"Yeah." I stared at her, not wanting to miss any moment together.

She gazed at the scenery in front of her. We were at the Sakura tree again, leaning against the tree.

Silence fell. Peaceful silence…

After a few minutes of silence, she managed to say a "I missed you, did you know that?" sentence.

I stared at her. Then smirk.

"Of course, you do." She pouted then smiled gently.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and I took her in my arms, hugging her with care. I kissed her with equal passion as I had then when she told me she loved me.

I told her I loved her and will always do. She giggled and told me that she also felt the same way.

The sun was setting and time was up.

She tugged at my shirt and I just stared at her with complete attention.

She smiled. "Can you do me a favor? I mean 2 favors."

I nodded.

She looked at me with seriousness I almost laughed.

"First, I want you to kiss me then tell that you love me."

I was speechless. Then I roared in laughter. "Are you kidding me?"

She pouted. "No, I'm not."

"Okay, okay but you do know that I already did that awhile ago, right?"

"Yes, you did but I want another one!" She insisted like a child, wanting candy.

I smiled, kissed her and whispered sweet nothings.

After that, we both looked at the now setting sun. Tears welling up in my eyes, she looked up at me and placed both hands on my cheeks. She was lying down.

"I really had a great time, Natsume." And with that she left me.

It had been a year now ever since that happened. I hadn't really moved on. It still hurts when I remember about it but I guess, it can't be helped.

"Mr. Hyuuga, Mr. Nogi and his wife, Mrs. Hotaru Nogi wants to see you. "

I sighed. "Bring them in."

We talked and chatted before they had agreed to meet me later at the Grand Hotel Plaza Hall.

I remembered everything very clearly, if Mikan hadn't gave them a kick, they wouldn't be Mr. and Mrs. Nogi now. _'Hahaha.'_ He laughed at the irony.

Then he felt his heart crumple. He missed Mikan, wanting her but couldn't get to see her was hell for him. He wished she would be here, right now, with him.

Tears should be visible in his sad, crimson eyes yet it didn't because he had already cried for her.

She was perfect but one flaw stained it all. She was sick. Yes, Mikan Sakura, the girl I loved and will still always love, died of cancer. She was diagnosed with cancer 5 years before she had died. It was a miracle, the doctors had said, that she could still live for 5 years.

Everything, every single thing, she had cared about in this world, still lingers the love she had shown. Even the love she had shown me, a mere guy, who had been captivated by her, still lingers.

That was only thing that gives him the will to live…the love and memories he had with his true love, Mikan Sakura…

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I want to hear from you.<br>Sooo, yeah. Thanks for reading.**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
